Nine patients were enrolled onto this study from 5-5-97 to 8-11-97. The study was closed to patient accrual as of 9-19-97. A total of 33 cycles of chemotherapy administered during the study. Responses to treatment: Progression - 7 Responses - 2 Toxicities were as expected: Nausea, vomiting, neuropathies; four patients experienced macular rashes. The study is now closed to accrual and 2 patients are being followed until progression.